Hogwarts Academy
by Jen2626
Summary: After a tragedy strikes Lily and Petunia are sent to Hogwarts Academy by their grandparents. Lily is just trying to find some way to deal with the death of her parents, even though she blames herself. While the quarterback James Potter is trying everything in his power to win over Lily's heart. Will she give it to him? Or does she not believe she deserves to be love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Alright so this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I've always wanted to write one but was kinda nervous to do so. This will be taking place in the normal world. No magic in this world. I thought it would be fun. Anyways I hope you guys like it.**_

The day my mother and father died was the day my whole family died. I still have my sister…but not really. Most days she wants nothing to do with me, she hates my guts and isn't shy about telling me that. We've never really got along, even when we were children. All summer we've been living with our grandparents who are colder then ice. They prefer the common phrase that children are to be seen but not heard. I now understand why my mother never wanted us to meet our grandparents. They are extremely wealthy, but they don't really want anything to do with us either. When school starts up they are going to be sending us to some boarding school for children of rich parents.

I walked over to my sister's room and knocked. I waited a minute fidgeting and smiled at Petunia as she opened up her door. She looked at me and an ugly scowl appeared on her face, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how you are, we've barely talked the last few days." She rolled her eyes at that and I tried again, "Well you must be nervous…we're going to that boarding school tomorrow and it's a big change…"

"Look since you've brought it up, I think we should set some ground rules so there isn't any confusion later. Rule one, you won't address me as your sister at school. Rule two, you won't speak to me or approach me. I want you to pretend we aren't related. Are we clear?" She asked irritation in her voice.

"Petunia how can you act like this! I'm your sister…I thought that we could lean on each other through this. Our parents are dead and I'm struggling, I need you." I said feeling hot tears threaten to spill down my cheeks.

She glared at me, "Good, you should be suffering! You're the cause of all this…you're the reason we don't have parents anymore. You're the reason why now we have to change schools, and why I have to lose all my friends. My boyfriend! Now leave me alone before…"

She never got to finish her threat since grandmother came around the corner and saw us talking. "Girls, why are you still up? Both of you need to get to bed, we will be driving you to the train station first thing in the morning."

Petunia quickly slammed her door closed which nearly got me in the face. I wanted to cry because in many ways it felt like my whole family was dead. I walked past my grandmother and into my room. I got on my bed and curled into a ball and started to cry. I cried for a while until I finally fell asleep.

I woke to one of the maids knocking on my door. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. "Yes?"

"Your grandmother told me to come wake you. You'll be leaving for the train station in an hour, miss."

"Okay…thank you." I said and got out of bed. My head hurt from last night's crying jag and when I looked into the mirror my eyes were still a little pink and puffy. I sighed and ran a brush through my locks of red hair. I took after my mother with her own deep red hair color. Petunia took after our father with her own blonde hair. When we were little she use to tease me about my hair color and tell me all the different ways on how blondes were better. I even had little freckles on my cheeks which were more prominent in the sunlight.

I got dressed in some jeans and a comfortable green sweater that matched my eyes. My dad loved that I was the mirror image of my mother. He told me that every red head should own at least one piece of green clothing. I smiled at the memory, but then grabbed my bags and walked downstairs where the butler took my bags out to the car.

I reached into my shirt and clutched my locket for courage. Courage to get through this day. Last year on my birthday my parents got me this beautiful golden locket with the engraving on it which says _Always in my heart._ I had a picture of them in it. Lately it had become a comfort to me. Whenever I missed them to much it would help ease the pain a little bit when I squeezed it in my hands.

I walked into the dining room and sat down opposite of Petunia. In the beginning I tried to sit next to her but she would just pick up her plate and move her seat. Every little passive aggressive thing she did to spite me, broke my heart. One of the maid's brought me my breakfast, eggs and toasts but I was so nervous I could barely eat. We all ate in silence and I was relieved when breakfast was over.

We all made our way to the car, and for the first half hour of our car ride to the train station it was quiet once again. I couldn't take the silence any longer finally I asked a question just to break it.

"Grandmother, what's the name of the school were going to?"

She looked up from the book she was reading. She was probably in her seventies but she still colored her hair blonde. It was cut short and her eyes narrowed as she looked at me, "Oh for goodness sakes I've told you this before. The school you will be attending is Hogwarts Academy, and it is a very prestigious school, so I better not hear you girls are doing poorly."

And that was that. The car went silent once more and I finally just had enough and pulled out a book I was reading. I read for the next hour and when the car stopped we got out and grabbed our bags. I was nervous about this new school but at the same time eager to get away from everyone. Our grandparents showed us to the train and we said our goodbyes. I looked at my sister as we boarded the train. She glared at me and hissed.

"Remember the rules!" She then marched off without giving me a glance.

I walked up and down the aisle trying to find a spot to sit down in. I finally came up to a compartment that wasn't as full as the rest. It had two girls in there that were talking and laughing. They looked at me and I smiled shyly, "Hi…ugh…sorry for bothering you but would you mind if I sit in here with you? Everywhere else is pretty much full, but I won't be a bother I'll just keep to myself." I said quickly.

"Of course you can sit in here! And I won't have you being a loner, come on and talk with us." I noticed she was very beautiful, she had golden blonde hair and her eyes were blue-green. I was relieved that they weren't horrid girls.

"What's your name?" The other girl asked as I sat down next to them. She was beautiful as well, she had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes with just a hint of green in them.

"Oh my name is Lily. What are your names?" I asked as I started to relax slightly.

"I'm Dorcas but you can call me Doe and that's Marlene."

Marlene looked at me for a moment curiously, "I haven't seen you before, are you new?"

I nodded while biting on my bottom lip, I didn't want to explain why I transferred to this school. It was hard enough to think about it, let alone even say it.

"Cool. Well I think you'll like this school, and we can show you around." Marlene said kindly.

For the whole train ride we talked non-stop which was nice since I had a very depressing and sad summer. I was thrilled that I was already making some friends, maybe I could attempt to try and be happy here.

 _ **Author's Note: I hope you liked it and please leave a review to tell me what you thought of it or to even ask any questions.**_ __


	2. Chapter 2

Once we exited the train we were brought to the school and I looked over my papers that I was given before I got on the train. Everything I would need to know was on this paper. I waved the girls goodbye while I planned to go find my room. This place was so huge that it would be so easy to get lost. I was really glad that my grandmother printed out a map of the school for me. I opened up the map and looked it over as I walked down the hallway. I was ecstatic to find out that there was a library in this place. A huge one. I smiled and promised myself that after I finished finding my rooms, I would go give it a visit.

I heard voices coming from around the corner. That must be where the dormitories were. I walked down there and frowned. I narrowed my eyes as I saw three boys. The first boy I saw was tall and broad with a crop of messy black hair, he wore glasses. He was holding up the second boy who was lanky and had black hair that looked a little greasy but kept up. He was struggling against the boy who was pinning him to the wall. The third boy was smirking and throwing awful insults at him. I gasp when the boy holding him up finally threw on the ground.

"Hey!" I yelled running up to them. "Leave him alone." I said glaring at the two boys who looked amused.

"Why would I do that sweetheart? Trust me he is a slimy little weasel, he deserves everything he gets."

"He deserves to be bullied?" I snapped in disbelief, "No one deserves to be bullied or ganged up on like this! Two against one? Oh that's real fair!"

He shook his head, "Forget about him. You look new, what's your name?"

"None of your business, you arrogant prick."

He looked shocked at that and was speechless for a moment. I took advantage of it and walked over to the kid who was on the ground, I extended my hand to help him up. He glared at me and slapped my hand away. He got up on his own and started walking away from me.

"I don't need some little girl coming to my rescue. Go find somewhere else to be utterly useless."

My mouth actually dropped open and I glared at him. I wasn't exactly looking for a thank you but what he said was just so insulting. I watched as he stalked away and I clenched my jaw shut.

"Makes you regret trying to save him, huh!" The boy with chin length black hair said with amusement in his tone. His eyes were grey but somehow looked friendly.

"No." I said, "I don't care how insulting he was. I stand by what I said. No one deserves to be bullied."

Without another word I walked away, I wasn't even sure where I was going but it was better than staying with those two awful boys. I guess bullies were in any school you go to, no escaping that unfortunately. I heard someone running up behind me.

"Hey wait!" It was that same boy who was a first rate jerk. I didn't wait for him, I kept on walking although he caught up to me pretty fast.

"Go away." I said as he began to follow me no matter how fast I walked.

"You're new, right? Well I could help you find your way around here. This school can be a bit intimidating if you're not use to it." He said looking at me and smiling kindly at me.

"I'm fine. I have a map." I replied while looking down at it.

"Oh I'm much better than a map, plus I look way better than a map. I am devilishly handsome after all." He said as I looked up at him, he gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes, refusing to even respond to that. "I'm James Potter by the way."

I'm sure he wanted me to give him my name but that wasn't happening. Maybe if acted disinterested in everything he said, he would go away. "That's nice." I said.

"Yes it really is nice being me. Although it might be better to say it's pretty damn awesome being me." Wow he must really love himself.

"Ms. Evans." A women came up to me. She was tall, but middle aged. She had dark brown hair and a pair of oval glasses on. "The girl's dormitories is just down that hall." She then turned her attention on James. "Mr. Potter you wouldn't happen to be trying to sneak into the girls dormitories again would you?" She said giving him a knowing look. Well that's all I had to really know about him. He is a bully and a player.

"Minnie I would never!" He placed a hand against his heart looking dramatically hurt.

"I do hope your right, Mr. Potter. I don't want to have to give you a detention on your first day back here. Now off you go."

"Fine. See you around Evans." He said and gave me another wink. He then walked down the opposite hallway and I could finally relax. What was with him?

"Do be careful with that one Ms. Evans, he is a trouble maker." She said and then walked away.

Oh I wasn't planning to ever have another conversation with him. He would just have to go find some other girl, although I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have a problem with that. I walked into the girls dorms and looked at the paper with my room number on it. I went to my room and opened the door and I was shocked that it only had a one bed in the room. Was this room just mine?

"Lily?" I heard my name being called and I turned and Marlene and Doe were in the hallway. "Oh cool, your room is right across from ours."

"Do we all have our own rooms?" I asked curiously.

"Of course. Why do you think this school is so expensive?" Doe said. They both walked into my room and sat down on my bed. Truthfully I had no idea how expensive this school was, but now I have an idea.

They stayed and helped me unpack my belongings. Marlene noted that I brought a lot of books here, but I couldn't help it. Reading was my favorite thing to do. After a while they left, promising to come back when it was time to go to dinner. I picked up my book and went to go read on the bay window seat. After a little while of reading I looked up and out of my window. There he was. James Potter's room was right across from me. I could see right into his window. Of all the rotten luck….

 _ **Author's Note: Okay you guys I hope you liked it! This chapter was very enjoyable to write. And yes Lily and James will be thrown together a lot. Please review and tell me how you liked it.**_


End file.
